


It All Started With A Burrito

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Camping, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Dinner, Donuts, First Time, M/M, Movie Night, Secret Santa, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working together for years, Tim and Tony find that their relationship becomes even closer and eventually romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Spoiler: Season 12, episode 10, _House Rules_  
>  Warnings: mention of cannon death and a case involving the death of a Marine (neither is the major focus of the story)
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta, Naemi. I really struggled with this one and she was a huge help in shaping it into something worth reading. Although, she has not seen it since a a major re-write took place. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Also huge thanks to Rose_Malmaison for handholding duties. Although she had absolutely no clue what I was writing, we had a few chats, encouraging each other to get our stories done.

It was a beautiful day in June and really too nice to be cooped up inside a cheap apartment. A small diner was less than a five minute walk away, but Tim still enjoyed the brief outing while he went to pick up their morning meal. On the particularly nice days, he often left early and took a longer route past the small rundown houses in the neighborhood. He’d managed to find a couple places where the elderly homeowners were usually outside watering their plants in the morning. He always smiled and waved to them as he walked by. He enjoyed seeing the flowers in the morning, reaching for the sun.

As soon as the apartment door was closed behind him, Tim placed the paper bag of food onto the table. He then ventured over to the window, picked up a pair of binoculars and stared across the street. “Any movement?” he asked.

“Nope,” Tony replied as he grabbed the bag, opened it and stared inside with utter disbelief. The sensation of déjà vu swept over him in an instant. There were those damn eggs staring back at him again, ready to ooze all over everything the moment he stabbed them with a fork. “Really, Tim? After all this time you _still_ can’t get my breakfast order right?” he asked. “You _know_ I do not like my eggs sunny-side up and oozing.”

Just like years before, Tim walked across the room, grabbed Tony’s breakfast container and shook it vigorously. “There. They’re scrambled. If you don’t like what I bring you, then you can pick up breakfast yourself.” Before Tony could respond, Tim returned to the window and peered outside.

Tony's irritation was obvious in his tone. “We take turns. That’s how it’s done. And when it’s your turn, is it too much to ask that you get my order correct?”

“How do you know it’s my fault and not the cook’s mistake?”

“Because when you go get the food, it’s your job to make sure the order is correct before you bring it back.” Pausing, Tony picked up the foil wrapped burrito and sniffed it. “I bet your burrito is just the way you wanted it,” he said as he threw the burrito at the back of Tim’s head.

Tim turned slowly and set the binoculars on the desk next to the window as he stared Tony down. “You gonna do something about it?” he asked.

Tony nodded. They’d wrestled before; not that either of them could remember who had won the last time. Maybe it was a draw. In a moment, their shoulders collided before Tony wrapped his arms around Tim’s torso, spun around and dropped them both to the floor with Tony landing on top.

“Is that your burrito or are you just happy to see me?” he asked.

Looking up, Tim blushed and shoved Tony in the chest. Instead of getting up, Tony ground his crotch against Tim’s. “Since your burrito is still on the table, I’m going to have to believe that you are extremely happy to see me.”

“Get off me!” Tim said as he shoved Tony harder.

“Get off of you? Or get you off?” teased Tony with a slight grin.

“Tony, please. I don’t have time for your burrito issues.”

Tony finally relented and let Tim off the floor. “How long have I turned you on?”

Unable to find anything to say, Tim blushed deeper and retreated into the bathroom for a few minutes.

Highly amused, and pleased with himself, Tony took a seat and ate Tim’s burrito.

“That was mine!” Tim complained when he returned and saw Tony slam dunking the wadded up foil wrapper into the trash can.

“You’ve been gone for ten minutes. I hope you washed your hands.”

“Why did you eat my burrito?”

“You know why! Next time don’t bring me oozing eggs that stare back at me.”

“Whatever,” said Tim. With his stomach grumbling, he took a second look at Tony’s abandoned breakfast. It was that or nothing. Sighing, he opened the box and dug in.

“Burrito was good,” Tony pushed, pausing to lick his fingertips. “Nice and thick.”

“Tony, just stop it, please.”

“Why? Does the sound of my voice turn you on? Or is it purely a burrito thing?”

“Forget about it.”

When Gibbs and Bishop arrived hours later to relieve the pair, Tony pulled Gibbs aside. “Hey, Boss, do you think we can switch things up a bit?”

“What?” Gibbs snapped.

“Maybe it would be good for Bishop to switch the teams up.”

“No.”

“Please, Boss?”

“Was there something about that ‘no’ that made you think this was open for discussion? Whatever problems you and McGee are having with each other, deal with it. You’re federal agents. Figure it out.”

“Yes, Boss. And thank you for not telling me to suck it up.”

“Hey, if that’s what it takes, DiNozzo.”

Tony felt the slight blush creeping into his cheeks and wondered if Gibbs had noticed. By the odd way he was staring, most likely he had.

“Thank you, Boss, and have a great day. We’ll see you tonight.”

The moment they closed the door, Tim asked, “What was that about?”

“What was what about?”

“You know what.”

“Nothing. It was all about nothing.”

“You don’t like being teamed up with me on stake out.”

“It’s not that, Tim.”

“Then what?”

Tony stopped for a moment, then shook his head. “I don’t know. Sometimes it seems like we’re too close.”

“Too close?” Tim asked.

“In each other’s way. I don’t know.”

“Whatever,” said Tim.

Tony sighed and followed him out to the car. “Hey, Tim, hold up.”

“What now?”

Tony unlocked the trunk and dropped his pack inside. “Go ahead, Probie. Dump your pack and get in.”

“In the trunk?” 

“Geez, Tim. Pack in the trunk, you in the car.

Tim did as Tony had ordered. “Are we going to go now?” he asked.

Sitting in the driver’s seat, Tony still held the keys in his hand. “Not yet. Observe.”

“Observe what?”

“Just watch the target house. While you were all wrapped up in your burrito issues, I think our guy showed up.”

Turning, Tim looked down the street. “That definitely could be our guy.”

Tony took out his phone and dialed Gibbs. “See the guy in the leather jacket?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo, we’re watching him.”

“Tim and I will stick around a few minutes. If you need us, just say the word.”

“Wait until he makes his deal,” warned Gibbs.

The four agents carefully kept watch on the house, until Gibbs gave the signal to move in.

“We’re headed down,” Gibbs said softly. “You two take the front, we’ll cover the rear.”

“On it, Boss,” said Tony as he slipped out of the car and began walking toward the house.

Tim was at his side in a moment. “You’re the one with burrito issues.”

“Is this really the time?”

The moment Lance Corporal Reyes was a few steps from the house, Tim and Tony flashed their badges. Their suspect took off running, but the pair quickly caught up and subdued him. As they were walking him back in cuffs, they saw the police pull up as Gibbs and Bishop marched two other men out of the house.

“Giving up the dealer?” Tim asked.

Gibbs shrugged. “These two aren’t Navy or Marine. Ride our guy back and get your reports written up.”

Despite leaving before Gibbs and Bishop, Tony and Tim arrived at NCIS Headquarters only to see their Boss had beat them back. The pair escorted Reyes down to interrogation.

“Glad you guys decided to show up. I was about to send out a BOLO,” said Gibbs, his fingers drumming on the open file sitting on the table.

“We’d been up all night, Boss,” Tony explained. “We stopped for coffee.”

“With a prisoner?” 

“We didn’t let him out of the car. We didn’t even buy him coffee.” He looked at Gibbs pleadingly. It was out of protocol and he and Tim both knew that.

After leaving Reyes with Gibbs, Tim and Tony took the elevator back to the squad room.

“You gave that up a little too easily,” chastised Tim.

“Come on, Tim. He knows he beat us back and he could probably smell the double foam latte on your breath.”

Tim sighed as he took his seat.

Tony flipped on his computer. “Don’t feel too guilty. We’d been up all night. I think Gibbs will forgive us a coffee run. It’s not like we let Reyes get away.”

“That is true,” Tim agreed as he began typing. 

Forty-five minutes later, they had completed their reports. Tony yawned and Tim followed suit.

“You guys taking off?” asked Bishop.

“Not until Gibbs says it’s okay.” Tim yawned again.

“Go on you two,” said Gibbs as he stepped around the partition. “Get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Boss.” 

Tim and Tony bolted for the elevator before Gibbs changed his mind. 

“You know, the worst thing you can do right now is to go to sleep?” Tony advised.

“I’ve been on stakeouts before. Plenty of times.”

“While that is true, when you’re tired the only thing you think about is sleeping. Even if it’s the last thing you should do.”

“You’re staying up?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “Why don’t you come over? We can watch a movie or two, maybe have a couple beers and some popcorn. It’ll be easier if we keep each other awake.”

Tim yawned again. “Yeah, okay. Lunch first?”

“You’re buying.”

The door opened to their floor and Tim followed Tony down the hallway. “Why am I buying?”

“Because I am supplying the movie, popcorn and beer.”

“What are you hungry for?”

“I don’t know. Mexican? I suddenly have a taste for burritos.”

“Let it go, okay?”

Tony smiled as he got into his car. “Grab a couple sandwiches and meet me at my place.”

Arriving home before Tim made it, Tony changed into a light blue polo shirt and jeans before doing a quick spot clean around the apartment. By the time Tim tapped lightly at the door, Tony had managed to feed his goldfish, pull two bottles of beer out of the refrigerator and had queued up the movie.

“What did you get for lunch?” asked Tony.

Tim pushed in past Tony and put the bag on the coffee table. “Pastrami on rye with chips on the side,” he announced.

“Good choice. And for a movie, I have chosen the classic film, _True Grit_.”

“The one with John Wayne or Jeff Bridges?” Tim asked as he sat down.

“I said, _classic_. That implies John Wayne. You just can’t improve on the Duke. Have you seen them both?”

“Only the one with Jeff Bridges.”

“Then you are in for a treat my friend.”

“It’s better?”

“By far. Although, the Jeff Bridges one is better than I thought it would be. The Coen brothers did a nice interpretation. However, you just can’t replace the Duke. The only thing better in their move is Mattie Ross played by Hailee Steinfeld. If only we could put the Duke in the new movie or Hailee in the original.”

“If she’s the only thing better in the newer version, why would you want to move John Wayne to the new one?”

“It’s darker. Probably more what reality looked like back then. The original is full of bright sunny days and beautiful scenery. And Dennis Hopper. He said John Wayne saved his acting career.”

“Really?”

“That’s what he said in an interview. Did you know that the original version of _True Grit_ was released the same year that Dennis Hopper made his directorial debut with _Easy Rider_?”

“I did not know that.”

As the opening credits rolled, the pair tapped the necks of their beer bottles together and dug into their sandwiches and chips.

“Good bust today,” Tony said as the film began.

“Yeah. Do you want my pickle?”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Really McQueen? You keep insisting you don’t go that way.”

Tim rolled his eyes and held up the pickle that had accompanied his sandwich. “You know I don’t really care for them.”

“As you keep telling me. More of a burrito guy.” Tony turned his eyes to the movie and took a big bite from his sandwich. “Stop pointing your pickle at me, McGherkin. People may get the wrong idea.”

Tim dropped the pickle back onto the wrapper. “I think it’s a dill.”

“You just keep your pickle to yourself.”

Tim sighed.

“Okay, if it means that much to you, I will take your pickle.” The moment Tony had it, he sucked the full length into his mouth, then pulled it about halfway out and sucked on it loudly.

Tim blushed. Tony laughed and elbowed Tim. “I’m just messing with you.”

An hour after they had finished their sandwiches, Tony paused the movie. Tim went to the bathroom, while Tony made popcorn. Minutes later, they regrouped on the sofa with the bowl of popcorn between them and two fresh, cold beers on the table before them.

“Sucks that we have to work tomorrow,” Tony said softly. “We should get a day off to adjust.”

Tim snorted. “Why didn’t you ask Gibbs for another day off?”

“You know why! There’s no way he’d go for that. He’d just shoot me that Gibbs stare.”

“Probably.”

When the movie ended, Tony yawned and stretched. “If you want to stick around, I can order in a pizza.”

“I want to get home before I’m too tired to drive.”

“You can crash here if you want. You’re exhausted and you’ve been drinking. Not the best combination when driving.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. And we wear about the same size so my closet is your closet.”

“Really? That’s very generous of you, Tony.”

“I’m sure you’d do the same if we were at your place. So what’s next? I just bought the collector’s set of _The Lord Of The Rings_.”

“We could stay up watching that all night.”

“But we won’t. I’ll order a pizza when we get hungry and we can watch the first one and save the others for another time. It is a school night, after all.”


	2. The Camping Trip

On a warm, sunny day in September, the team was chatting in the bullpen while Gibbs was in the Director’s office.

“It’s going to be a beautiful weekend,” Tim said as he checked the weather web site. “Got plans, Bishop?”

“Not really. But if it’s going to be nice, maybe Jake and I will visit a winery and have a picnic lunch in a park.”

“That’s so sweet,” Tony said sarcastically he sorted through his files.

Tim rolled his eyes. “It _is_ sweet. Sometimes I think you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”

Tony glanced down, then wiped a crumb off of his tie before straightening it. “A discussion of romantic boners is hardly acceptable office chitchat, McHorndog.”

Tim scrubbed his hands over his face. “That is _not_ what I said.”

“What are you guys doing this weekend?” Bishop asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Tony looked up at the skylight. “It might be a nice weekend for a last camping trip of the year.”

Tim nodded. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“It’s a date!” replied Tony.

“What?”

“Camping trip this weekend. You and me, McWeebelos. But please don’t wear the uniform. That’s just a little too weird.”

“Do you guys go camping together a lot?” asked Bishop.

“A couple times a year,” said Tim. “Do you and Jake go camping?”

“I don’t mind, but it’s not really Jake’s favorite thing to do.”

“He’s more of a winery, gourmet picnic kind of guy,” added Tony.

“Yeah,” replied Bishop as she neatly aligned a stack of papers before stapling them together and adding them to a file.

“I can pick you up an hour after Gibbs lets us go,” Tony offered.

“You seriously want to go camping this weekend?” asked Tim.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Okay. We’ll have to stop for provisions along the way.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“As long as a new case doesn’t come in.”

They all held their breath when Gibbs walked down the staircase. All eyes were on him as he settled behind his desk. Glancing up, he nodded to his team. “Go on. Get out of here.”

It was still light out when Tony pulled into the lot outside Tim’s apartment and called him on the cell phone. “Do you need me to come up and carry things down?”

“No, I’ll be down in a couple minutes. You did pack the tent, right?”

“Are you serious? We’re going camping. Of course I packed the tent!” Shaking his head, Tony disconnected the call and decided to go up to Tim’s apartment anyway.

Tim rolled his eyes when he answered the door. “I said I’d be right down.”

“I know, but I was bored and thought I might save you a second trip.”

“Fine, come in. Don’t touch anything,” Tim ordered before disappearing into his bedroom.

Tony meandered around the room and stopped at the computer. Moving the mouse brought the system back to life in an instant. “Let’s see what sort of games McGoo has been playing today,” he muttered to himself.

Tapping a few keys brought up McGee’s files. One drew Tony’s attention. Another click of the mouse opened the file. “Videos? And it’s not even a cute cat video. Interesting. Very interesting.”

“What are you doing?” snapped Tim. “I told you not to touch anything.”

“Relax, I’m just checking out the weather report. Good news, chance of rain is zero. You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Once they were in the lot, Tony stepped to the rear of his car and opened the trunk, pointing out the tent, the camping stove and lanterns all neatly nestled with his sleeping bag, clothes and personal items. “I keep it all together in my storage unit.”

Tim added his things into the trunk without saying a word.

Tony turned up the radio as he pulled onto the street. It had been another long week and they deserved some downtime. Minutes later, the pair stopped at a small grocery to stock up on food and drinks before continuing on to a favorite camping spot of theirs.

They’d camped together several times before and had developed a system to set up the tent quickly, working as a team.

“Home, sweet home,” Tim said as he carried his sleeping bag and backpack into the tent. “I’m glad we drove out tonight. We can get a good night’s sleep and then have a full day and a half before we have to drive back to the city.”

“Let’s get the hot dogs grilling.”

“Can we cook them over the fire pit? They’re always better over an open flame.”

“Sure,” replied Tony. “Grab some branches and we’ll get a fire going. We’d need it for the s’mores anyway.”

“You know I don’t like s’mores. Besides, we didn’t get any graham crackers or chocolate.”

“Then toasted marshmallows it is.”

“With beer?”

“Don’t have any, then. That will only leave more for me.”

“Not too many, I hope. You have been putting on a few pounds.”

“Are you calling me fat, Slim Tim?” asked Tony as he raised his shirt and patted his belly.

“It happens to everyone as they age. Or almost everyone.”

“I’m not that much older than you.”

Tim snickered as he walked toward the tree line to collect branches and twigs. When he returned with an armload full, he dropped them into a pile. Getting on his knees he set them into the fire pit and lit the kindling. It wasn’t long before they had a good fire going.

Tony removed a hotdog from the packaging and waved it at Tim. “How many to you want?”

“I’ll start with a couple.”

Tony laughed. “Two at a time? Is your mouth that big?”

“Do you have to be so juvenile all the time?”

“I don’t know? Do I?”

Tim glared back at Tony for a few seconds, then grabbed a roasting stick and two hot dogs. “What are you up to?” he finally asked.

Tony smiled back at him, but didn’t say anything. The sun was at the horizon as Tony settled on the ground beside the fire, holding his own roasting stick over the fire. 

“And don’t you dare knock my food off again,” warned Tim.

“In all honesty, I thought you might enjoy a game of pretend light sabers. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But now I think you’re into other sorts of games.”

“What are you talking about? Stop beating around the bush and spit it out already.”

Tony laughed so hard he almost choked on his hot dog. “I was wondering what sort of experimenting you did in college.”

“Like lab work?”

“Like cock work.”

“Excuse me?”

“You have a file on your computer that says _‘Tony’_.”

“I told you not to touch anything!”

“I looked, but didn’t touch. I couldn’t help noticing a video file you have marked _‘Tony college days’_.”

Even in the dimming light, Tony could tell Tim was blushing. 

Dropping his eyes to the ground, Tim’s spoke softly, “You didn’t look at that did you?”

“Well, yeah. And it wasn’t your normal cute cat video. I’m just wondering what that was doing on your computer.”

“I don’t know. I came across it one day.”

“And what were you searching for when you found that?”

“I don’t remember. I just found it.”

“It’s a video of a bunch of guys sucking other guys’ cocks. It doesn’t seem to be the sort of thing someone just accidently stumbles over.”

“It surprised me.”

“Look. I was pledging a frat and we were all drunk. It was nothing. Really.” Pausing, Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “See anything you like?”

“I don’t know.”

“What about you? Any experimenting in college other than your lab work?” asked Tony.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I was busy studying in college. I didn’t do much else.”

“Come on Tim. I know you were the college mascot at least one year.”

“The guy before me showed up drunk and puking before a game so the coach wouldn’t let him be the mascot anymore. I just happened to be handy and the right size.”

“You can deny it all you want, but I know you had some fun in college.”

“Some. I guess. But nothing like that. I wasn’t in a frat.”

Reaching over, Tony patted Tim’s thigh. “Those were good times, Probie.”

“Did they force you?”

“Not at all. I had experimented before at boarding school. Like I said, we were all drunk at the frat house and someone suggested all the pledges get on their knees and give the upper classmen blow jobs or hand jobs. It was nothing. Sex, beer and rock and roll.”

“Do you still do stuff like that?”

“Have sexual encounters with guys?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you still trying to give me your pickle, McGee?”

“Never mind.”

“It’s a perfectly natural thing, you know. With a bunch of young males wanting sex and all living in a house together, something sexual was bound to happen. You’d be surprised how often things like that happen in college.”

“And it’s all don’t ask, don’t tell.”

“Pretty much. We’d get drunk, party, fool around. It was all forgotten by morning.”

After finishing their hot dogs and chips, Tony toasted a few marshmallows. Grinning, he held one out for Tim. “It’ll make your lips sticky, sweet.”

“No thanks. It’s just not my thing.”

“So, you didn’t experiment in college and you feel like you missed out? You’re thinking about experimenting now?” asked Tony.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re not saying that you’re not interested, either.”

Standing up, Tony wiped his hands on his jeans, then collected the plates and roasting sticks. “I’ll do these, but the breakfast dishes are all yours.”

“There will be more for breakfast.”

“True, but I drove and I’m washing these in the dark. What do you want to do now? Stare at the fire or go inside the tent and fool around a little?”

Tim stared at Tony, but didn’t say a word. He continued sitting by the fire and watching the stars while Tony brushed his teeth.

Before going into the tent, Tony said softly. “There’s still nothing wrong with it.”

Tim remained outside for another hour, looking up at the sky and contemplating Tony’s words. When the night air turned chilly, he sighed and doused the fire before quietly entering the tent.

“You’re no Gibbs,” Tony said.

“What?”

“You’re not stealthy, like a sniper. Gibbs could sneak in here and have his hands around my throat without making a sound.”

“How can you unzip a tent without making a sound?”

“I don’t know. But I have no doubts that Gibbs could manage it.”

The moon and stars cast enough light for Tim to dig into his pack. After retrieving his toothbrush and toothpaste, he stepped outside for a couple minutes before returning.

“Minty fresh?” asked Tony.

“Are you going to talk all night?”

“No. I was planning on snoozing.”

“Where’s my sleeping bag?”

“Right here,” said Tony as he patted the unfurled sleeping bag underneath him.

“Why are you using my sleeping bag?”

“Body heat. It’s the best way to stay warm.” Tony had unzipped both sleeping bags and was on top of Tim’s while using his own as a cover. “Come to bed. I’ve got your side pre-warmed for you.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Well, I’m not budging, so if you want to stay warm, snuggle up.” Rolling over, he turned his back toward Tim.

Pulling off his pants, Tim huffed loudly as he folded them and placed them on top of his pack. After glaring at Tony for a minute, he lifted the top sleeping bag and slipped beneath the cover. 

Reaching behind himself, Tony touched Tim’s boxers, then felt his way up Tim’s body to his T-shirt. “Really? You sleep with a nightshirt? What are you, an old man in a Dicken’s novel?” 

“It keeps me warm.”

Tony rolled over to face Tim. “That’s why we’re sharing. We’ll keep each other warm.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I thought maybe we could explore some of those desires you have,” suggested Tony.

“I don’t have any desires.”

“That video on your computer says differently.”

“That was a mistake.”

“A mistake that you keep watching over and over again? Why can’t you admit that I turn you on? Or that you get horny watching dudes sucking other dudes’ cocks?” Moving his hand, Tony settled it on Tim’s inner thigh. “I’m just offering to help you explore something you should have done in college.”

“I was studying.”

“Please tell me that you at least thought about it.”

“Maybe.”

Sidling closer Tony slipped his hand beneath Tim’s T-shirt and began rubbing his skin. “There is nothing wrong with making each other feel good.” When he lightly pinched Tim’s nipple, he heard his partner gasp. Reaching further, he caught hold of Tim’s shoulder and rolled him onto his side, so they were facing each other. “There’s nothing wrong with this,” he reiterated. 

Tony gently stroked Tim’s back as they kissed. Pulling their bodies even closer, Tim’s stomach pressed against his, and eventually their cocks bumped together, both hard.

Breaking apart to take a breath, Tony whispered, “Don’t think, just enjoy.”

When he resumed the kiss, he felt Tim’s arms wrapping around him.

A few minutes later, Tony broke the kiss again. “This needs to go,” he said, pulling Tim’s T-shirt off before flinging it across the tent.

“This seems like a bad idea,” Tim said.

“We’re both consenting adults and it feels good. Doesn’t it?”

“Maybe a little.”

Tony rolled Tim onto his back and settled on top of him. “Warm enough?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” 

When Tim moaned slightly, Tony slipped his tongue through the parted lips. Allowing his hand to drop between them, he ran a finger along Tim’s cock. A strong arm kept their bodies close. 

“Relax, Tim,” Tony said before peppering kisses along Tim’s jawline, stopping at his neck and sucking the skin.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Tim begged.

Wrapping his fingers around Tim’s cock, Tony began pumping it slowly. “Who’s going to see it?”

“I don’t know. But someone will. Probably Gibbs. I really don’t want to get a lecture about us breaking rule twelve.”

“If he says anything, just throw rule fourteen at him.”

“Which one was that?”

“ _Bend the line, don’t break it_. We’re not actually dating, so it’s more a bending of the rules.”

“Oh.”

“You want to date? Me?”

“No. I just don’t normally do this with people I’m not dating.”

“What about Abby?” Tony asked. When there was no immediate answer, he continued, “Oh yeah, you thought you two were dating and she thought you were friends with benefits.”

“I guess. Is that what we are?”

“Why do you feel the need to label everything? Especially when we were getting to the good part?”

“I like to know where I stand. Is that too much to ask?”

Tony reached out and ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. “I like you a lot, Tim. You know that. But I would rather fool around than talk.”

“Did you mean it when you told me you loved me?”

“You had just saved my life. Yeah, Probie, I do love you.”

“Okay, I found the video when I was searching your name online. I was trying to find more pictures of you when you were younger and there was a still.”

“From the frat party? I’m glad I got hired on at NCIS before a simple online search started bringing up the past. Not that we have to worry about Gibbs doing any online searches.”

“I followed a link from the photo and found the video. It must have been posted by one of your frat brothers.”

“I can’t believe any of them would post that online with our names.”

“The image I found had your name. It wasn’t quite as incriminating as the video.”

“But they’re on the same web site. I hope my dad or his associates don’t track those down,” admitted Tony. “That could be embarrassing.”

“As embarrassing as you finding it on my computer?”

“You’re just watching it. I was there. I’m in the damn thing.”

Tim chuckled. “Yeah, at least there aren’t any crazy videos like that from my college days.”

“What about being the mascot?”

“No one can prove that’s me.”

Pumping his hand faster, Tony brought Tim to orgasm, then reached for a towel. “You okay?”

Tim took a deep breath and released it slowly. Settling his head on Tony’s shoulder, he let his arm drape across his chest. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Wrapping his arm around Tim’s shoulder, Tony pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“It’s going to be too cold to go camping soon.”

“I meant the kissing and hand job. Maybe we can add that into our movie night activities?”

“Gibbs is going to find out.”

“There is that chance,” Tony agreed. “But maybe it’s worth it.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m proud of you, Tim. It’s not like you to take chances.”

“I hope this doesn’t get us fired.”

“Gibbs isn’t going to fire us. If he finds out and gets mad, he’ll just boot us off of his team.”

“I like being on Gibbs’ team.”

“Me, too.”


	3. The Coffee Shop

The cold winds of December blew outside, toying with the few small snowflakes that had ventured out to explore the day. Tony found Tim in the men’s room staring at himself in the mirror.

“I didn’t ask you to change your holiday plans.”

Tim leaned against the counter as he turned to face Tony. “I wanted to spend Christmas with you. It’s our first Christmas together as a couple.”

Tony smiled appreciatively while wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. “You said that out loud, at work. Aren’t you afraid Gibbs might be lurking nearby?”

“I know we weren’t going to do gifts, but I’d like to come out to the team. That’s the one gift I would like.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Really? Aren’t you worried about Gibbs splitting us up?”

“Yes. But someone is going to find out eventually. Don’t you think he’ll be more pissed if he finds out from someone else?”

Tony scratched his cheek as he stared at Tim’s reflection in the mirror. “That is probably true. Although, I think he will be more pissed off that he didn’t figure it out himself.”

“I thought we could announce it at Ducky’s dinner party.”

“Bold move, McGee.”

“And I thought we could do more.”

“More?”

“Like we’ve talked about. I think I’m ready to move on.”

Tony gave Tim a squeeze. “I still love you, Elf Lord.”

“I love you, too, Skippy.”

Backing up one step, Tony head slapped Tim. “That’s Gibbs’ nickname for me. You have to come up with your own.”

“I do like Honeybuns.”

“You’re a freaking author and you can’t even come up with an original nickname for me?”

“Oh, like Elf Lord?”

Tony laughed as he walked to the door. “I’m not an author. Besides, I make up nicknames for you all the time. All day long, McGoo.”

“That used to be annoying.”

“And now it’s endearing,” Tony said, stepping into the hallway.

“You did always like it when I called you, Boss.”

“That is very true. However, Gibbs may take offense at that.”

“Only at the office.”

Gibbs eyed the pair as they returned to their desks. “Using the buddy system for bathroom breaks?”

“Yeah, Boss,” Tony replied. “Just making sure little Timmy doesn’t get lost in the hallways.”

“Is there something going on that I should know about?”

“Not at all.”

Gibbs’ glare made Tim squirm in his seat.

An hour later, Gibbs received a call. “Dead Marine, let’s roll.”

Everyone had grabbed their packs and hurried to the elevator. Forty minutes later, they were at the crime scene. A Marine had been out riding his bicycle, with a buddy, and had been struck by a car. The streets were wet and sloppy from the light snow.

“I don’t think that the initial hit killed him,” the shaken friend told McGee. “It knocked him down and he fell into the road. The next car ran over him. He didn’t have a chance.”

McGee nodded as he scribbled into a notepad. “It’s a bit cold to be out bicycling, isn’t it?”

“Sam was always doing something physical. He wasn’t the sort of guy to stay inside or sit on his butt all day. It wasn’t snowing very much when we started out, and the pedaling keeps you warm enough.”

It was hours later before Gibbs finally let the team go. They were all hoping they could get the case closed before the end of the day, but cases rarely went that fast. Gibbs had them researching both of the drivers and the Marine’s buddy to see if any of them had any motive for killing the guy.

Tim and Tony rode the elevator down with Ellie. 

“Any big plans with Jake tonight?” asked Tim.

“Maybe a dinner, a good book and a soak in the tub. It’s already been a rough week. What are you guys up to?”

“I could use a long run in the park,” Tony replied.

“Did you notice it was snowing?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah. I’ll just have to bundle up.”

“What about you, Tim? Are you spending the holidays with your family?”

“Mom took Sarah down to Florida. They’ll be spending Christmas sipping Pina Coladas on the beach.”

“Sounds nice, but not very festive. What about your father?”

“Dad’s still in the hospital. We haven’t done holidays with him since my parents got divorced. I’m planning to stop by in the afternoon before going to Ducky’s, just to spend a little time with him.”

“That’s a shame he has to spend Christmas in the hospital.”

“Yeah. He should have had surgery a couple days ago, but he declined. I’m going to try to talk some sense into him.”

“Tony, what about your dad?”

“He’s in Europe.”

“That’s too bad. He travels a lot, doesn’t he?”

When the elevator door opened, Tony let his teammates exit first. “Yeah, he does do a lot of traveling. He knows a lot of corporate people and often somehow manages to get free rides if he hangs out at the airport long enough.”

Ellie nodded. “I’m glad you’ll both be going to Ducky’s dinner.”

“It’s tradition. You and Jake should stop by, at least for a toast or dessert,” Tony suggested. “Dinner at seven. Even if you have plans earlier in the day, it would be great if you stopped by on your way home. We’d love to see you both.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. I’ll check with Jake to see if we can make that work.”

Tim and Tony walked Ellie to her car and waved as she pulled away. 

As they stood together in the parking lot, Tony glanced back at the building. “Looks like Gibbs is watching us from the window. You know what that means?”

“He suspects something?”

“No deep tongue kissing in the parking lot, Probie. Do you want to grab a bite somewhere?”

“Sure. I’m starving,” he said before stifling a yawn.

“You’re exhausted.”

“It has been a long day.”

“Dinner tonight, then we’ll meet for coffee tomorrow,” Tony offered.

Tim nodded in agreement. When he looked back to the building, he saw Gibbs had moved away from the window.

The next morning, Tim walked into their favorite coffee shop and noticed Tony had beat him there. After ordering his coffee and donut at the counter, he joined Tony at the table. “A paper?” he asked. “You don’t strike me as a paper buying sort of a guy.”

Tony dropped the paper to the table. “Someone else left it behind. I was just reading it while I was waiting for you. Nothing you can’t find out on the television news or the internet.”

Tim blew across the top of his coffee in short, huffing bursts.

Tony smiled and shook his head. “You are so predictable. Go ahead, pick the sprinkles off your donut.”

“I guess we’re becoming like an old married couple. We know each other so well. Without even looking, I know you have a jelly filled donut.”

“It’s good, too.” Taking a big bite, Tony closed his eyes and savored the flavor. “So fresh. Love this place.”

“Merry Christmas Eve, Tony.”

“Merry Christmas Eve, Tiny Tim.”

“Do you ever think about us getting married?” 

“Whoa there, where did that come from?”

“I’d like to have a lifetime commitment. Don’t you?” asked Tim. 

“I don’t want to be like my father. I can’t even name all of his ex-wives.”

Tim reached across the table, placing his hand over Tony’s. “It wouldn’t be like that with us. We’ve worked together for over ten years. We know each other really well. This feels so right, what we have.”

“Then why do you need a piece of paper?”

“I don’t know. I just do. It makes it more real.”

“Because then it’s public?”

“Maybe. I definitely want our co-workers to know.”

“You haven’t told Abby?”

Tim looked down at his half-eaten donut. “I wanted to. But I didn’t want to say anything until you agreed. Then I thought it would be better if we told everyone together.”

“Because if we don’t, someone is going to be upset at being the last to know.”

“Pretty much.”

“And it’s only a matter of time before someone figures it out anyway.” Tony leaned across the table, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about doing more. I’m wearing a butt plug.”

Tim nearly choked on his coffee, spitting it across the table and spraying Tony’s face.

Tony sat back in his seat and grabbed a few napkins, using them to blot up the splattered coffee. “Not the reaction I was expecting.”

Tim wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You surprised me.” Lowering his voice, he added, “I didn’t even know you had one.”

“I thought I'd surprise you with it. I have a lot of toys we can experiment with.” Two figures approaching the table caught Tony's attention. “Well, talk about your surprises,” Tony said as he stood up. “Hey Jimmy, Breena, what are you two doing out this fine morning?”

“Last minute Christmas shopping,” Jimmy admitted as he held up the five bags he was carrying.

Breena was glowing with excitement as she took a seat at the table. “I really enjoy the holidays, don’t you? I adore all the decorations and lights. I still love seeing Santa and carolers singing on the street corners.”

“And last minute shopping?” Tony asked.

“The best bargains are Christmas Eve,” she confided.

“The after Christmas sales are even better. If you have room to store the stuff, it’s the best time to pick up Christmas gifts and decorations. That’s when I get all my wrapping paper,” Tony said.

Breena sipped her coffee, then nodded. “Are you two out shopping?”

Sweeping his hand across the table, Tim knocked the few crumbs to the floor. “We often meet here for coffee on Saturdays. Every once in a while we like to meet here before work.”

“Doctor Mallard was kind enough to give Jimmy the day off,” Breena said with a smile. “It wouldn’t have been the same to have to go shopping by myself.”

Grabbing a napkin, Tony wiped his hands and his mouth. “Speaking of work, Tim and I better hit the road. Gibbs is never happy when we’re late, especially when we have an open case. We will see you at Ducky’s for dinner tomorrow.”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” said Jimmy.

Tony and Tim drove to the office separately, even taking different routes, so they didn’t show up at exactly the same time. 

Gibbs kept his team at the office until five, working on their current case. 

“Most people at least get half a day off,” Ellie grumbled in the late afternoon.

“Good,” Gibbs replied. “Then we should be able to catch people at home for interviews.”

By the end of the day, Gibbs had received reports from Ducky, Abby and his team. Nothing in any of the reports made this seem like anything more than an accident. Neither driver had any connection to either of the Marines. The two cyclists had been close friends since basic training. The team had not uncovered any animosity between the pair. Their victim had apparently been riding in the road where a distracted driver had tried to pass him.

“She said she never even saw him,” Tim had reported. “The car behind her was too close to react and simply ran over him where he fell into the street.”

It was a sad, senseless waste of a life. The team was relieved when the Marines had offered to notify the family. That was always the worst part of the job, especially around the holidays.

As usual, Gibbs was still sitting at his desk reading through reports when the rest of the team left. 

As Tim and Tony approached their cars, Tony looked back up at the office window. “Do you think I should wave?” he asked, lifting his arm.

Tim immediately slapped Tony’s wrist. “Don’t. Who knows what he’s thinking? It’s only a matter of time before he figures it out. We have to tell everyone tomorrow.”

“Okay, McSqueeze. Don’t get your boxers in a bunch. He’s moved back anyway.”

“There are security cameras. He could have the footage pulled.”

“So, no goodnight kiss in the parking lot?” Tony asked, puckering up as he leaned closer to Tim.

“Tony, please.”

“Let’s go back to my place. I have an awesome dinner and a bottle of wine waiting. If you’re good, I might let you uncork something else tonight.”

“What?”

“I have been wearing this butt plug all day long.”

“Are you sure we’re ready?”

“Timmy, you’re the one who said you wanted to have sex.”

“I do. I do. Really.”

“I’d hug you, but you’d probably slap me again.”

“I’m going to stop by my apartment and change, then I will be over.”

“Why don’t you spend the night? We can wake up together on Christmas morning.”

“You only have a single bed.”

“It has plenty of room for cuddling and other physical pursuits.”

When Tim knocked at his door, Tony answered wearing an apron, and nothing else. With a glass of wine in one hand, he waved Tim inside.

“Geez, Tony. What if your neighbors were in the hallway?”

Leaning close, Tony planted a sloppy kiss on Tim’s cheek. “Your line was supposed to be, _‘Hi, Honeybuns, I’m home’_ ,” Tony scolded. “Tonight, we have pasta DiNozzo, a fine salad and cheesey garlic bread.”

“Garlic?”

“I love garlic. I may even rub you down with olive oil and garlic one day. Not here though. That makes a real mess.”

“Why are you naked?”

“First of all, I’m not. I’m wearing an apron. And secondly, if we’re going to advance the physical side of our relationship, think of this as a little pre-dinner foreplay.” Dancing his way back to the kitchen, Tony poured another glass of wine, then handed it to Tim. “A toast to us and hoping that Gibbs doesn’t blow his stack tomorrow.”

“I’ll drink to that. Do you really think he’ll split us up?”

“We can always remind him of Jenny. There was obviously something going on between them. I always figured that she was the reason for rule twelve.”

“Maybe he broke his own rule.”

“It’s hard to say when exactly he came up with the rules. He was an MP at some point. He could have started then. But being happily married, I’m not sure he would have needed rule twelve before Shannon died.”

“Maybe he didn’t have rules until he started with NCIS,” suggested Tim.

“I’m pretty sure he told me that Shannon knew about his rules. He must have started writing them down when he was an MP. He told me once that she found a box where he was keeping them.”

“I hope we can maintain a relationship as strong as what they had. Do you think telling the others will change anything?”

Tony shrugged as he began serving the salad. “I don’t know why it would.”

“Some people like mystery and intrigue. Like, sneaking around is more fun than if everyone knows.”

“I’m with you for the long haul, if that’s what you want.”

“Are you sure?” Tim asked.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t risk breaking up the team if I wasn’t sure. I’ve always liked you, Tim.”

“You used to tease me so much.”

“One of my favorite dynamics of our relationship. You usually took it pretty well.”

“It’s not like I had much choice. I really wanted to be a field agent.”

“I still remember the day we met,” mused Tony. “You looked like you were going to puke.”

“And when my stomach finally settled down, I couldn’t get over what a handsome agent I was working with.”

“Gibbs is the silver fox of NCIS.”

“Not him, _you_.”

“If you liked me back then, why did you ask out Abby?”

Tim sipped his wine before answering, then swirled the red liquid around the wineglass as he stared into it. “I didn’t think I ever wanted to be with a guy. But you were different. And I was sure that you weren’t into guys. By asking out Abby, I thought I could accidently run into you at NCIS. I didn’t expect to like her so much. I still do.”

“She’s going to be happy for us.”

“Of course, she will. Abby isn’t ready to be in a relationship, but she likes to see people happy together.”

Reaching for the garlic bread, Tony asked, “Just to be clear, we’re just telling them we’re seeing each other, right? You’re not going to propose or anything, are you?”

Tim froze.

“You’re the one who was asking about marriage this morning. I didn’t just ruin a special moment, did I?”

“No. I wasn’t. I wanted to know what you thought about it is all. Not any time soon.”

“But you want to be married and if I said no way, you would be rethinking our relationship?”

“It doesn’t have to be marriage. I just want to know that you’re not going to pack up and leave one day.”

Tony smiled and took Tim’s hand into his own. “I will be around as long as you want me. And if you really want a piece of paper, I will seriously think about it.”

“That means a lot to me. I appreciate that you're willing to consider it.”

After they ate, Tim assisted in clearing the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

“Aren’t you going to run it?” he asked.

“And have to listen to it during _It’s a Wonderful Life_? No way!” Tony countered. “The DVD is on the table. Why don’t you set it up while I make the popcorn and heat up the mulled cider.”

“No offense, but could you put on some shorts or something?”

“Sure,” Tony replied. As soon as he set the popcorn in the microwave, he waltzed into his bedroom, returning a short time later wearing white boxers featuring pictures of Santa, Rudolph and the occasional _‘Ho! Ho! Ho!’_ in bright red letters. “These are my holiday boxers,” he said as set a tray containing the popcorn and hot mulled cider onto the table. Then he plopped himself onto the sofa beside Tim and kissed him on the cheek. “You can start the movie now.”

After the movie was over, the pair shared the bathroom while brushing their teeth. With his mouth foamy with toothpaste, Tony planted a sloppy kiss on Tim’s cheek. 

Using a towel, Tim wiped it off. “You are so weird.”

Tony gathered Tim in his arms and planted several more toothpaste kisses until Tim was laughing aloud. “You love my weirdness. Don’t even try to deny it.”

This time, Tim cupped his hands under the faucet and washed the toothpaste from his face. “Yeah, like Abby said, you’re like a piercing. A little painful at first, but eventually people do get used to you.”

“I get it. You’re saying that I am a work of art! Abby always says some tattoos are masterpieces.”

“Sure, Tony.”

Darting from the bathroom, Tony jumped onto his bed and patted the comforter. “Come on Timmy, snuggle time.”

After turning out the lights, Tim spooned up behind Tony and held him close. “Do you still have that butt plug in?”

“No, I took it out hours ago. You can only wear those things so long before they get irritating. I know you’re more of a morning guy when it comes to sex anyway.”

“Well, it wouldn’t do to be caught fooling around by Santa.”


	4. The Christmas Stocking and Ducky’s Dinner

Since they didn’t have to go to work, Tony didn’t set his alarm. By the time Tim woke up, he found himself alone in bed. After a quick visit to the bathroom, he stumbled out to the front of the apartment and found Tony sitting on the sofa watching the news and drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows.

The lights twinkled on the tree and Tony had hung two stockings nearby. 

“I loved Christmas as a kid,” Tony said. “At least when my mom was around. The house always smelled wonderful, like spicy mulled cider, fresh cookies and pine. We always had a huge real tree. Mom and I would spend hours decorating it. The only thing dad would do was to get a ladder out and put the star at the top of the tree.”

“You have an angel at the top of your tree,” Tim observed.

“It’s for my mother. After Mom died, one of our housekeepers gave me that angel and told me that Mom was now my guardian angel who would forever be watching over me.”

“That’s sweet. I just remember me and Sarah tearing into our gifts so fast, we rarely could remember who gave us what. Dad was usually deployed.”

“Fathers, they can make our lives miserable, but what can you do?”

“Yeah, I was up early yesterday, so I wrote dad a long letter before we met at the coffee shop. I think he’s finally realized that my job is more than pushing paper around. He didn’t want any gifts this year as he doesn’t think he’ll be around long enough to enjoy them. I thought a letter would be nice. It will be something tangible he can hold onto. And in writing the letter, I can get my side out without his interruptions. I know he doesn’t mean to be like that, but he’s just being himself.”

“Good for you, Timmy. I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.”

“I’m still going to visit him today. After all, it is Christmas. It must suck to be laid up in a hospital.” 

“Enough parent chat. Why don’t you grab the stockings?”

Tim looked at Tony doubtfully. “There’s not a butt plug in mine, is there?”

“Of course not.”

Tim played along and brought the two stockings over. Tony’s obviously held a bottle of wine. In dumping his out, Tim found a few chocolates, a nice watch, a handful of condoms and lube.

“Now, since we have several hours to kill before dinner at Ducky’s, I thought we could make use of your stocking stuffers. And I’m not talking about the chocolates. Maybe after.”

“And the watch?”

“Check the dial, McLoverBoy.”

Tim took a good look at the watch face and saw that Tony had added a tiny post-it note that read _‘Time for sex!’_. “Nice.”

“Last one to the bedroom has to ride me like a rollercoaster,” teased Tony as he sprinted across the apartment.

Tim joined him in the bed, still clothed. “You could have woken me up early.”

“You needed some sleep.”

“I really do love you.”

“More action, less talk.”

Tim quickly undressed and crawled back into the bed, smiling when he saw Tony had donned a Santa hat.

“Ho ho ho,” Tony said. Pointing up, he added, “Mistletoe.”

Tim was happy to pull Tony close and kiss him. Pulling back he grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the nightstand, rolled Tony onto his stomach and began massaging his back. Switching to the lube, Tim slipped on a latex glove and began spreading the lubricant around Tony’s hole before pressing two fingers inside.

“That’s cold, Probie.”

“I thought you wanted less talk and more action.”

“Hot action. Warm that stuff up, next time.”

Tim smiled and slapped Tony’s butt cheek. With a condom in place, he lined up his cock with Tony’s hold and pressed in slowly, his hands on Tony’s hips.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Tony said.

Leaning forward, Tim rubbed his hands across Tony’s skin, across his shoulders and down his arms. Brushing his lips against the nape of Tony’s neck, Tim left soft kisses pressed against the skin.

Tony reached for his own cock, stroking it as he tried to match Tim’s thrusting action. “That’s it, Tim. Slow and easy.”

Straightening up, Tim let his fingers drift across Tony’s skin, then cupped Tony’s ass cheeks. Moving his hands forward, he grasped Tony’s hips again as he began thrusting faster. Closing his eyes, he held his breath as his orgasm rippled through his body. After pulling out, he tossed the condom into the trash and collapsed at Tony’s side. “That was amazing.”

Shifting to his side, Tony brought himself to climax as he watched Tim. When he had finished, he cuddled close to Tim. “So you think you might want to do this again.”

“Fuck yeah. What's next, shower and breakfast?” 

“Absolutely! And I thought you’d like the _Hobbit_ trilogy, since you said it was one of your favorite books as a young McGee. It's sort of a McGee-DiNozzo fusion. One of your favorite books in movie format."

"Thank you, Tony. That's very thoughtful of you. I'd love to watch it."

"It’s under the tree disguised as a Christmas present. We have plenty of time before going to Ducky’s. I thought we’d have time to watch it. Or as much as you want to watch.”

“I want to be sure to stop by the hospital to see my dad and give him the letter.”

“Does this letter include anything about us?”

“I thought we could tell him about us together, in person. If you don’t mind.”

“If you think he can take it, I’m game. We’ll leave as early as you want, before we go to Ducky’s.”

“Thanks, Tony. That means a lot to me.”

They stayed in bed for several minutes before showering, getting dressed and returning to the living room. Settling side by side on the sofa, Tim leaned against Tony, a tray of orange juice and pastries sat on the table within reach.

Early in the afternoon, as _The Desolation of Smaug_ was getting underway, Tim received a call. Tony put the movie on pause while Tim walked into the other room.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked as Tim put away his phone and settled back onto the couch.

“I was going to go visit Dad.”

“We are going to visit your dad. I haven’t forgotten.”

“It’s too late. That was Sarah. Our father is gone. He died.”

Tony immediately pulled Tim into a hug. “Oh, no. I am so sorry, Tim.”

“I didn’t get to give him my letter. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. He wasn’t around much, and was strict and demanding, but he was still my dad. He made me who I am today.”

Tony rubbed Tim’s back slowly. “We can skip dinner and go to the hospital if you want to make arrangements.”

Wiping the few tears from his eyes, Tim assured him, “No need. Sarah won’t be back for a couple days. She was calling to wish him a Merry Christmas and they told her over the phone that he passed away a few minutes ago. She is not taking it well. She's devastated that she's out of town. We had no idea he’d go so fast. He died alone, Tony. Sarah and I were going to be there with him, but we let him down.”

“We can fly down to Florida if you want to be with her.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course.”

“I appreciate that, but we have plans. We’re going to Ducky’s to be with our team. Let’s watch the rest of the movie before we get ready.”

“Are you sure?

“Yeah, I’m sure. Dad would have said that life must go on. I can’t believe he’s gone. It doesn't seem real. I just need some time to let it all sink in. We should have gone to visit him this morning. Earlier.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over this, Tim. You had no way of knowing. He’s the one who asked you to visit in the afternoon.”

“He’d been having trouble sleeping, then would get sick in the mornings.”

Tony held Tim close. “I’m sure he knew he was in your thoughts. Cancer is a terrible thing to deal with.”

“I know it was bad, but I didn’t think it would be so soon.”

“If you change your mind about Ducky’s, say the word. Everyone will understand.”

“The team has become my family, Tony. I need to be with them today. More than ever. I don’t want to ruin Ducky’s dinner, though. We can tell them about Dad later.”

“Someone is bound to ask about him. You can’t lie about it.”

“You’re right,” Tim agreed with a sigh.

After the pair dressed for dinner, Tony drove to Ducky’s house. Each carried a bottle of wine as they approached the door. 

Tim eyed the bottles.

Tony reached out to ring to doorbell. “One is red, the other white. Both are appropriately expensive enough to be given as gifts.”

Jimmy answered the door. “Come on in. Ducky is still putting the finishing touches on the dinner so he has asked me to play doorman and host while he’s busy.”

“Merry Christmas, Autopsy Gremlin, slash doorman, slash junior host,” said Tony as he handed over the bottle of wine he carried. “These are for our actual host, if you would be so good as to give them to Ducky.”

“Can I get you guys anything to drink?”

“I’ll take a glass of red wine and McProbie will have the white.”

“Have a seat.”

Abby, Ellie, Jake and Breena were already seated and chatting as Tim and Tony entered the living room. 

“At least we beat Gibbs here,” Tony whispered back toward Tim.

“Merry Christmas!” Abby called from across the room. Setting down her wineglass, she got up and ran across the room to give them hugs. “Isn’t it wonderful that we can all be here together for Christmas dinner?”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Tim agreed.

They all chatted and nibbled on cheese, crackers and vegetables until Ducky beckoned them all the dining room. Gibbs arrived just as Ducky set the roasted goose on the table.

“Merry Christmas, Jethro!” said Ducky. “I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

“Palmer is putting the beer in the fridge,” Gibbs said, nodding toward the kitchen while presenting his host with a bottle of fine bourbon.

Ducky made a grand toast to the holidays and wishing everyone great health. 

Tony nudged Tim, who quickly shook his head and whispered, “Later.”

Halfway through the meal, Abby asked, “How’s your father, Tim?”

Tim’s eyes immediately dropped to the table as Tony patted his shoulder. “It was his time.”

“Today? Oh, Timmy, I am so sorry.” Rising from her seat, Abby crossed the room to give him a hug as everyone else whispered they were sorry to hear the news.

“We knew the chemo wasn’t working any more. The cancer had spread. It was only a matter of time. I don't want to dwell on it today. I need a little time for it to sink in,” Tim said sadly.

“And it was nothing we said,” Tony added. “We got the call before we went to visit today.”

Ellie furrowed her brow. “You guys were spending the day together?”

Tony wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulder. “Yeah, we decided to celebrate Christmas together. Sarah is in Florida with their mother and my Dad is overseas.”

“That’s so sweet,” said Breena. “It’s nice you two spend time together outside of work.”

“Yes, it is,” Tony agreed.

“Later,” murmured Tim as he kicked Tony’s shin.

“This was your idea and dessert is about to be served, so I think we should just tell them.”

“Tell us what?” asked Ducky as he poured a round of coffee to be served with the pie.

“Go ahead, Tim,” insisted Tony. “I believe you said you wanted to make a toast.”

“Tony and I have decided,” Tim began.

Tony waved his arm in the air, urging Tim to complete his sentence. “While we’re still young, McSpeaker.”

“We decided that we’re together.” Curious and blank stares focused on Tim. “Tony and I have been seeing each other for a while, outside of work, and we have decided to announce that we are a couple.”

“A couple of what?” asked Gibbs.

Tony twined his fingers with Tim’s and gave his hand a squeeze. “A couple like you and Jenny were once a couple. A romantically involved sort of a couple.”

“Dating a co-worker is a bad idea. I think I even have a rule against it,” Gibbs responded sharply.

“We’re going to skip over the dating part and just be in a relationship, Boss. You and Jenny dated, wasn’t that against your rule? Or was that the reason for the rule? Being rule twelve, I figured it must have been around for a long while.”

“It never works out and then there are hard feelings.”

“You and Jenny still got along okay. Tim and I are adults. At least one of us is. And we talked this all through. If things don’t work out we still intend to be friends. It won’t be a problem. Besides, Tim’s dad just died. Take it easy on him just for tonight, okay? And for the record, we had not seen his dad yet today and hadn’t told him about us being together. It’s not like we gave him a heart attack or anything.”

Jimmy held Breena’s hand and raised his wineglass. “Congratulations! We think it’s great. Maybe we can double together sometime.”

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Tony said. “We’ll meet up sometime for coffee or dinner. Definitely.”

“I would love that,” Breena added.

Abby ran around the table again and hugged them both. “I’m so happy for you guys. But if one of you hurts the other one, I’ll have to kill you both. Just saying.”

“Congratulations,” Jake and Ellie said at the same time.

“The best relationships are those that develop over a long time. I’m glad you have found each other,” said Ducky as he raised his wineglass.

Gibbs shook his head. “I hope you guys know what you’re doing,” he said dryly.

“This is only going to bring us closer,” insisted Tony. “If you thought I was willing to take a bullet for McGee before, well, now I’m ten times more ready to protect him.”

“We’re not asking for special treatment, Boss,” Tim added. “You can pair us up or switch things out. We’re not going to bring anything negative to work, I promise. This has been really good for both of us.”

“So far. What happens the next time a pretty girl catches DiNozzo’s eye?” Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled, “I’ve matured, Boss. This is good for me and Tim. I’m not going to hurt him. I love him.”

“And I love Tony,” Tim added. “I’ve always liked him and, like Ducky said, the relationship just developed slowly over time.”

Ducky began passing around plates of pie. “When you met, it was like a seed had been planted. Your relationship has been cultivated over the years and has finally blossomed into a beautiful bloom.”

“Thanks, Duckman,” said Tony. Turning to Gibbs, he nodded back at Ducky, “What he said.”

“We didn’t mean for this to happen,” said Tim. “We liked each other, then one day, we realized that we loved each other.”

Gibbs’ eyes were still icy as he stabbed at his pie.

“We’re hoping you won’t break up the team over this,” Tony said softly.

Abby glared at Gibbs. “Of course he won’t. You guys are the team. Gibbs would be a fool to break up the team and Gibbs is no fool.”

Gibbs finally allowed a small grin to surface. “Trial basis. If this relationship affects how you perform your jobs, I may have no choice other than to separate you.”

“Thanks, Boss,” said Tim. “We are not going to let you down. I promise.”

“We promise,” Tony added. “I know I’ve rarely made it past a couple of months, but this is different. I’ve never felt so sure of a relationship before.”

After dinner Tony and Tim sat together on the couch as everyone visited together. 

Abby sat on the other side of Tim, all smiles. “You two look so happy together, so right together. It’s nice.”

“Thanks, Abs,” said Tim.

“So, did you tell him?” Abby asked, nodding toward Tony.

“Tell me what?” asked Tony.

Abby’s smile widened. “He had a major crush on you since the day you two met. The first time Tim and I went to lunch, he spent the whole meal talking about you.”

“Oh, really? And it only took you ten years to make your move?”

“Tim made the first move?” asked Abby.

Tim nodded toward Tony. “Actually, he did. He threw a burrito at my head.”

“You and your burrito issues. I was just trying to knock some sense into his noggin. It was really when he kept trying to give me his pickle,” insisted Tony. “I finally figured out what he was really trying to offer with his subtle gesture.

“It was a lot of little things that made us realize we should give this a try,” Tim admitted.

“But he’s right. It all started with a burrito.”

_the end_


End file.
